


Bringing the Walls Down

by MakutaMatata



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, sonamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakutaMatata/pseuds/MakutaMatata
Summary: Amy decides to challenge Sonic to a chili dog eating contest, and if she wins she gets to take Sonic on a date!Just a short SonAmy story I whipped up at 2am that turned out pretty well.





	Bringing the Walls Down

“Bring it on, Sonic!”

“You know you can’t beat me, Amy!”

Sonic and Amy sat across from each other at a table at a restaurant. Surrounding them were all their friends: Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Rouge, Espio, Vector, and Charmy. They were jolly and excited at the spectacle taking place before them.

A few hours before, Amy had challenged Sonic to a chili dog eating contest. The conditions were that if Amy was able to beat him, he would have to take her out on a date.

Amy was always playing this game with him, and Sonic would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. Naturally, he would never admit that to anyone. He was no expert on romance, but he had a feeling that he had some semblance of a crush on her. All he knew for certain was that her advances sometimes scared him. He wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Amy, or that he hated the thought of being with her. There was always a thrill when he raced away from her, leaving her in the dust as she desperately tried to catch up. Sonic would slow down enough for Amy to catch up to him and say a few words before he smirked and dashed off again.

Of course, they were friends too. They’d saved the world together on many occasions. He knew Amy to be reliable, strong-willed, independent, and frighteningly powerful. On paper, she seemed perfect for him, both as a friend and as a lover. So why was he always so opposed to pursuing anything romantic with her? Sonic did not have a good answer.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts and gazed at Amy, who was sitting across the table from him. There was large grin etched across her face while she looked to her left and chatted with her close friend Cream the Rabbit. As usual, she wore her matching red dress and red headband. Her soft, pink quills fell down the side of her head and her bangs bounced every time she moved. Sonic could not help but he taken by her appearance. Her quills had definitely grown longer than she normally let them, and… was she wearing makeup?

Sonic did not realize it, but his mouth was hanging open as he stared at the woman sitting across from him. If Tails and Knuckles noticed, they chose to not comment on it. Both must have been able to sense Sonic's true feelings long before he even knew himself. But Sonic was not thinking about his friends at that moment. He simply could not help but be captivated by Amy’s natural beauty. He’d always thought she was physically attractive too, but for some reason he could not stop his heart from fluttering when he looked at her today.

Finally, Amy noticed Sonic staring at her. His heart rate quickened as she caught his eye and smiled a soft, loving smile. Their eyes locked for a moment. So many unspoken emotions and words shone through in both of their gazes. A stark realization dawned on Sonic. Could she tell how he felt about her the entire time?

Amy’s loving smile turned into a devious grin. Sonic was snapped out of his momentary trance.

“Ready to lose, Sonic?”

Sonic smirked back at her.

“In your dreams! You do know you’re challenging this year’s chili dog speed-eating champion to a chili dog eating contest, right? If you wanted to get me to agree to a date with you, there are much easier ways, you know.”

The words slipped out of his mouth before he had even realized what he said. He instantly clammed up and blushed ever so slightly. Amy raised her eyebrows. She had noticed Sonic's slip of the tongue. The pink hedgehog was maintaining her challenging aura well, but Sonic could tell that she was ecstatic inside.

_Great_, he thought. _Now she totally knows. _

Vector stepped forward to officiate the duel.

“Man, I’ve always wanted to see Sonic’s chili dog eating skills in action! This is gonna be awesome!”

Charmy’s head popped up over the Chaotix leader’s shoulder.

“Yeah, awesome!”

Espio’s head poked out from behind Vector as well. He addressed Amy.

“Remember, you are up against the fastest thing alive. Discipline will be critical. Do not neglect to pace yourself. Slow and steady wins the race sometimes, even against the fastest thing alive.”

Sonic rolled his eyes. He spoke up.

“Anyway, let’s get this party started! I’m starvin’ over here.”

Vector retrieved a stopwatch from seemingly nowhere.

“On your marks… get set… go!”

At Vector’s signal, the duo started scarfing down chili dogs like water. One after another flew into Sonic’s mouth as he chewed them into a pulp. The whole time, he kept glancing up at Amy. Even the way she ate chili dogs was entrancing. If they weren’t in the middle of a competition, Sonic would be more than happy to sit around and watch her eat.

Sonic quickly consumed five chili dogs before Amy had even finished her third. It was clear who was going to be the winner of the match. Even their gathered friends had been wondering what the point of the match was to begin with, as the winner was assuredly decided from the start.

“An’ that’s a wrap!” Vector cried after a few minutes. “The winner is… Sonic! I bet nobody saw that one comin’, huh boys?”

Espio and Charmy both nodded in agreement.

Amy leaned back in her seat and exhaled deeply. Even Sonic felt that he had eaten too much. He could not help but be impressed at how well Amy did, even though he had beaten her. When he glanced up at her face, her saw that her expression had turned wistful. Her lips were pressed together and she looked at the ground. Sonic felt his heart sink.

“Amy?” he asked.

Amy’s head jerked up. Her expression immediately changed back to one of joy, but Sonic knew she was forcing it. She giggled.

“Well, you beat me fair and square.”

Sonic could not help but wonder why she had challenged him to this, even though she knew she had no chance of winning.

_I’m a machine_, Sonic thought. _A well-oiled, chili dog-eating machine. I wonder why…?_

Soon, everyone had cleared out of the restaurant, leaving Sonic and Amy alone at the table. Amy propped her head up against her arm and gazed forlornly out the window. It was time for Sonic to speak up. He put on a smug grin and chuckled.

“Heh, why’d you even bother, Amy? You know full well that I eat chili dogs like it’s my job. Man, I wish it was my job.”

Amy met his gaze again and smiled. This time, her smile was genuine and reflected in her eyes. Sonic was blown away at the beauty she radiated.

“That’s exactly why, Sonic,” she told him. “I just wanted to do something with you that I knew you’d enjoy. Any time I spend with you is time that I cherish, no matter what we’re doing.”

Sonic was taken aback. There was a weird feeling in his chest, and he wasn’t sure what it was. Sonic didn’t get nervous very often, but the description of the sensation he was feeling followed the textbook definition of having “butterflies in one’s stomach.”

He was at a loss for words. The entire contest was just for his own enjoyment. Amy genuinely enjoyed his company, just as he did hers. This was no news to him, but he felt surprised regardless.

“Amy…” he began. He trailed off.

Amy broke eye contact with the love of her life and gazed back out the window, this time far happier than before. Sonic did the same. Both of them sat in silence for some time, watching people walk to and fro on the sidewalk outside. They were both trying to think of something to say, anything at all. Something that could convey their feelings, or something funny, or even some idle chit chat.

They spoke up at the same time.

“Sonic...”

“Amy…”

They stopped short as each waited for the other to speak.

“You go first,” Amy told him.

Sonic nodded. If he was being honest, he wasn’t entirely sure what to say. Conveying emotions was never his strong suit. There was so much he felt he needed to tell her, but the words would not come to his lips. It was like trying to describe an intangible concept that did not even have words associated with it. Sonic decided to settle for idle chit chat.

“Remember that time Eggman split the world apart?” he said with a grin. “I turned into that big werewolf-thing at night. Man, that was weird. Crazy to think about how long ago that was.”

Amy chuckled. “I remember that. I saw you running down the street and I ran up to you and hugged you, but when I saw you up close you looked really different and I thought you were someone else.”

Sonic laughed as well. “Maybe you should get a pair of glasses, Ames. First Shadow, then Silver, and then a different version of me. Like, c’mon!”

Amy always loved it when Sonic called her Ames, and Sonic knew that full well. He purposely threw that in there to set the mood.

“You know, you were pretty hot as that werehog. Maybe you should find a way to change back!”

Sonic almost choked. That was the last thing he expected her to say. It must have shown on Sonic’s face, because Amy burst out laughing.

“I’m kidding, Sonic,” she giggled. “You’re plenty hot just the way you are, as a matter of fact.”

Sonic wanted nothing more than to tell her how pretty he thought she was as well, but the words got caught in his throat. As much as he tried, they would not come out. Amy must have seen him struggling to speak, because she changed the topic. 

“Sonic,” she said, her tone shifting to a serious and sincere one. “You don’t hate me, do you?”

She was gazing at the ground again. That certain wistfulness had crept back onto her face. Sonic felt his heart breaking. He wanted to tell her everything about how he felt. The more he spoke to her, the more his feelings bubbled up inside him like a hot spring. The words were practically breaking out of his chest. But he couldn’t do it. All he could manage was a nervous laugh.

“Of course not, Ames,” he replied. “You really think I’d be here if I hated you?”

It only then occurred to Sonic that this was totally a date. Had this been Amy’s plan all along? Maybe she was slyer than Sonic had made her out to be all these years.

“I don’t know, Sonic,” she said. “I’m usually pretty sure about how you feel, but sometimes I doubt myself. You always run away from me or brush off my advances. I thought maybe I was coming on too strong, so I dialed it back a bit, but you still brushed me off. And every time you did, it kind of hurt. I know you like me a lot deep down, even if you’ll never admit it. In fact, I know you even love me. Its just hard to tell sometimes.”

Sonic had no idea what to say. He found himself wondering how Amy knew so much about him. Was she a psychic? Did Silver somehow bestow his power unto her? Nah, he definitely would have heard about that. It was then that he realized he had a mouth and had the capability to ask. So, he did.

“How can you be so sure that’s how I feel?”

Amy looked back at him. Beneath the sadness etched onto her face was a genuine joy that he never saw on her face when looking at anyone or anything else besides him. Whenever she looked at him, there was a very specific unmistakable look in her eyes. Sonic could never place his finger on what it was, but he loved it.

“Oh Sonic,” she replied. “I can read you like a book. There is nobody in this world who knows my Sonic like I do. And I understand how you feel. You’re the fastest thing alive, so of course you’re afraid to slow down. You’re afraid to tell me how you feel because you think it’ll make you weak or vulnerable, and that it’ll leave you open to heartbreak. You’re so awkward that you have no idea how to handle a flirt, and you have an image to uphold, even with me. You don’t want to plunge yourself into a scenario where you’ll have a weakness that someone could exploit. You’re so, so strong, and I love that about you. You’re my hero, and my one and only true love. But you put up so many walls to keep people out, and you think that makes you stronger because you don’t have to deal with overcoming your weaknesses. And I understand that. Sure, there are parts of you that annoy me to no end, and some parts of you that just hurt me or confuse me, but I love you, Sonic. And no number of walls that you put up can change that. I just…”

Amy trailed off. A single tear flowed out of her eye. She sniffled and brushed it away with her wrist. Sonic simply sat there in stunned silence. He had always known that Amy was infatuated with him, but he never realized how deep her love for him ran. At first, he thought that it was just an obsession that would eventually blow over. He was surprised when it didn’t, and over time he came to like her too. Amy had never explained to him exactly why she loved him so much until that day, probably because he never gave her a chance to. He was glad that he finally had.

After a moment, Amy was able to speak. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“I just wish that you’d let me in every now and then.”

Amy looked at the ground. Her words sat with Sonic, but he could not bring himself to say anything. He simply stared at her for some time, frustrated and confused.

Finally, Amy stood up.

“Well Sonic,” she started. “Thanks for this. I’m really glad that I finally got to tell you how I feel. And I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. If you’re in, I’d like to challenge you to another chili dog eating contest sometime. Who knows? Maybe I’ll even win.”

She shot him a playful wink. Sonic’s mouth hung slightly agape as he gazed at Amy, but he did not say anything. All he could do was nod. He felt as though his entire body was frozen solid and his brain had stopped working. Amy smiled gently and waved feebly before walking out the door.

Sonic just sat there as she left. He stared straight ahead, lost in thought. Something was stirring up inside of him, the same feeling that he always felt when he thought about Amy. It was much stronger than usual this time. He clenched his fist and looked at the ground. His one chance to finally make her happy, and he blew it.

Many people around the city believed that Sonic could do anything. They all thought that he was strong enough to overcome any trial and that he would always come out on top. But sitting here now, Sonic knew that there was at least one thing he was not strong enough to do. He was not strong enough to be honest with himself. Sonic always hated feelings, and usually tried to not think about them. In times like this, however, it was unavoidable.

_What am I doing? _he thought. _I am Sonic the Hedgehog. I can do anything. Well, almost anything. If I can trash killer robots terrorizing the city and beat giant god-monsters from the center of the planet, I can talk to Amy Rose. _

It didn’t take much for him to motivate himself. He did it often as his means of breaking through obstacles in his path. His heart pounded faster and faster. He was getting nervous.

Sonic thought back to how honest Amy was earlier, and how honest she always had been. He really admired that about her. Her passion would take her to the ends of the earth, her strength gave her the will to power through pain, and her bottomless heart always had enough room in it for anyone and everyone. Next to her, Sonic felt he had a long way to go.

He forced a smug grin back onto his face and stood up. He decided to do what he did best: not think about it too much. He dashed out the door to chase Amy down, ready to completely wing it.

***********************

Amy Rose was on her way back to her apartment in the city, walking at leisurely stroll. She was lost in thought thinking about what had just happened with Sonic. Yes, she was happy, but that frustration still lingered. Why couldn’t he just be honest for once? Did he not trust her enough to allow himself to be vulnerable around her for even a second? After all, not only was he her true love, but he was also her best friend.

“Amy!” a voice cried out from behind her.

She felt her eyes widen and her heart stop as she recognized the voice. It was her Sonic. He had really chased her down. For years, Amy had been dreaming of this moment. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and jump into his arms, but the circumstances were special this time. She decided to give Sonic a taste of his own medicine.

Upon hearing her name called, Amy suddenly broke into a run.

“Wha- Amy?” said Sonic as he saw her pick up the pace. “Wait!”

Amy led Sonic on a chase around the city. Sonic could have easily caught up to her, but Amy’s familiarity with the area gave her the edge. Finally, they ended up at Amy’s apartment. She slowed to a stop outside of her door and put her hands on her knees, panting.

Behind her, Sonic slowed to a halt as well. He was not out of breath. To him, that was a walk in the park.

_Is this how Amy feels when she chases me? _Sonic thought, noting his own frustration. 

Amy turned to face Sonic. They simply gazed at each other for a few moments, the afternoon breeze making their quills flutter in the wind. They both were at a loss for words.

It was Sonic who broke the silence.

“Yo.”

“Hey.”

There was silence once again. Sonic decided to speak up.

“So that’s how you always feel chasing me around, eh?”

Amy nodded solemnly but did not speak.

“I think I get it,” Sonic continued. “How you feel. You must be so fed up with me.”

A look of surprise crossed Amy’s face. It was her intent to show him how she felt all the time, but she didn't expect the realization to dawn on him so soon. Was he finally beginning to understand? Her heart started to pound faster. She didn’t want to get her hopes up, in case she was wrong.

Luckily for her, she was not.

Sonic took a few steps forward and smiled warmly. From behind his back he procured a beautiful red rose and held it out to Amy. Tears began to form in her eyes. Sonic gently grasped Amy’s hand in his own, and her mouth dropped open slightly. This time, Sonic did not run. He knew it was time to stop running from Amy, and from his own feelings. Even if he was afraid of commitment and slowing down, he knew that if there was anyone he’d want to face that fear with, it would be Amy. His partner in crime, one of his best friends, and someone he adored more than anyone else. Being around her made all of his fears melt away in a heartbeat. When she was around, the world was at his fingertips. That’s why, for once, he knew exactly what to say next.

“I think I’m ready to let you in.”


End file.
